A user or a group of users located in an outdoor environment or participating in an outdoor activity may use mobile devices to try to communicate with each other. In such outdoor environments it may be difficult to know where the other users are located and where they are heading if communications are sporadic or interrupted. Furthermore, it may be difficult for the group of users to know the details of any one user's location, heading and surrounding environment. The lack of information may make it challenging for the group of users to track and manage the group's progress and maintain a safe and successful navigation or expedition.